


Starcrossed

by wisdomofme



Series: FT Angst Week 2015 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Basically just a lot of angst, F/M, FTAngstWeek, FTAngstWeek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomofme/pseuds/wisdomofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Prompt 1 of FT Angst Week: Ever After/ Perfect Disaster<br/>Once upon a time there lived a star that had seen it all, and boy who could see the stars… Who would’ve thought that their paths would cross?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starcrossed

Once upon a time there lived a star, blessed by the heavens to shine upon the growing world below. With her brothers and sisters shining beside her, the blessed star lived happily, finding entertainment in watching the creatures that lived on the world, oblivious to the spectators overhead.

Centuries passed of the star watching these creatures in the darkness of the night and she slowly began to feel fond of these creatures, humans, they called themselves. She smiled at their happiness and cried at their sorrow. She laughed when they were entertained and raged with them when they were unjustly treated. But there was one emotion she could not share with them.

An emotion that these humans seemed to covert above all others. They shared it with those who looked after them and those who they looked after and the blessed star thought of her siblings, the many millions of them that she shared the sky with. She loved them with all of her heart. But she did not love them as the humans did. 

The humans experienced love other than that of family. It caused them to do foolish and reckless things that they would not do otherwise, they loved with their entire being, their entire soul, and the loss of a loved one cause unimaginable grief. But the star could only watch with desperate fascination, unable to comprehend how the humans could feel in such a manner.

And how she wished to feel it too.

But, as she focused all of her energy into trying to understand, she was oblivious to the fear of her siblings as they watched her sink lower and lower in the night sky.

They tried to distract her, to take her attention away from the humans for a moment, but nothing would work. Not even when her eldest brother begged her to look away, she could not. For her eyes were always drawn back to the fumbling short lives of the human and her mind would always return to dwell on the one thing she could not understand.

With heavy hearts her siblings let her be, unable to force her to give up the creatures that fills her with such joy.

And so she hung, for a millennia more, the brightest star in the sky, and she would watch as the humans lived and loved. Content just to observe as understanding continued to elude her.

Until one night when a lost little boy looked up.

The pink haired boy had been lost in a deep forest for days without food or water and, as his legs gave way beneath him, he turned to the night sky and cried for help.

And a voice answered him.

The brightest star in the sky had watched the boy as he had stumbled deeper and deeper into the woods. She had grown more and more concerned for him as he left his home further and further behind him, and so, when he called out for help, she gave in to the ache in her heart and replied.

With the last of the night sky falling past the horizon, the star managed to guide the boy to a creek that she could see from above before he vanished from her view.

The star spent the day worried, with her view of the boy blinded by the sun she was helpless, oblivious to his fate. The most she could do was pray to the heavens for the boy's wellbeing and hope.

But her panic did not go unnoticed by her concerned siblings. Her eldest sister watched on in fear as her beloved sister unknowingly drew closer and closer to the edge of the sky in her panic. She tried to call out to her, to warn her of her looming fate if she did not heed her siblings’ cries, but the blessed star was deaf to their concern as she awaited the rising of the night.

But finally it came.

The moment the star could see the world again she searched for the small creek she had guided the boy to. But he was not there. Fearing wolves, or the monsters that lurked in the shadows of the forest, the star scoured the forest from above, equally terrified of finding him and never seeing him again. But she could not find him, no matter where she looked, and as dawn brushed the edge of the horizon she began to sob.

Her chest heaved and her eyes were swollen from the tears and she feared that she would never stop. Until a small voice cried out,

_'Thank you!'_

And her view of the world was once again stolen from her for another day.

This time, when the night finally returned to the world, the blessed star searched once again and found the boy outside his home.

He called out to her with a grin, much too loud for the hour he had chosen, and she could not help but respond in return. A seed of fondness had bloomed in her heart and she found herself smiling back at him.

The boy told her all about what had happened after she had guided him to the creek. About how he had drank until he could drink no more and then slept in the shade of one of the nearby trees and how that’s how his family found him, asleep and alive thanks to her. As he finally finished his story a voice from inside his home called out, telling him to come back inside. But before he did he made the star promise to talk to him again the next night. He had a lot to tell her, he said. And he had stories that would amaze her!

The star could only laugh and agree to his promise, saying that she would love to hear his stories.

And she did.

She listened to them for years, as night after night he told her about his adventures with his friends, and the pranks that they would play. He stopped talking to her out the front of his house when winter arrived and instead would throw open his window shutters each night, his enthusiasm not a bit dampened when the chilly winds swept through his bedroom. She learnt about his favourite foods as he would attempt to describe what flavours were, and his pet cat Happy, who was his best friend in the entire world! He told her about his parents and how his dad was a dragon slayer and how he wanted to grow up to be exactly like him-

Eventually he began to ask her questions. He asked her what it was like up in the night sky, if she could see the entire would from up there. She answered all of his questions with a fond smile, the same fond smile that would light up her face when he claimed that he could point her out of the night sky because she was the brightest. After a few years he began to ask her about the stories she had seen from the sky and so she told him about heroes and legends. About damsels that had to save themselves when their princes never arrived and villains who were far kinder to the unfortunate than the heroes ever were. He would listen silently with a rapt fascination, and when she questioned him he claimed that her stories were far more interesting than his ever were.

And it was on a warm summer night like this, as the boy listened from the hillside beside his house, when she realized that the boy was no longer a boy.

He was a man.

And the warmth in her chest that echoed in her smiles was no longer fondness, but something more.

In her shock she had stopped talking as a question echo in her mind like a long lost memory. The one question she had never been able to answer. The pink haired man interrupted her thoughts, asking if something was wrong and looking to the sky in concern. Her heart gave a nervous thump before she decided to ask him about what she could never understand. The one emotion she had failed to share with the people of his world.

And, like always, he replied with a grin that lit up the darkness around him.

_‘Love is the feeling in my chest I get when I look at you.’_

The blessed star’s heart stuttered before filling with the warmth, that she was all too familiar with, and a yearning.

She wanted to reach out to him.

And so she stretched her arms forward, reaching down from the night sky and letting her fingertips brush the edge of the world. But they could reached no closer.

Despair flooded her heart, quenching the warmth and causing her to recoil, because she could get no closer. She would never get any closer.

A sob broke past her lips and the young man leapt to his feet, begging her to tell him what was wrong. 

But she would not answer.

He cried out to her all night but still she refused to respond. She remained silent even as the sun broke the horizon and he cried out to her one last time. Promising that he would return the next night and the night after that and every night until the end of time until she answered him. But the blessed star, with her light dimming in her grief, could only cry, because she knew that he could not help her. He could not help her and she mourned, for she had finally tasted love and it was the most painful thing she had ever felt.

When the man returned to the hillside the next night, keeping to his word, she remained silent. She remained silent as he begged and pleaded and promised once again that he would not give up. And a tiny part of her could only agree, he was far too stubborn to give up that easily. But she was a star, and she had already lived through eternity, she could wait him out.

And so morning came without a response from the star, and she kept her promise to herself, remaining silent the next night she watched the young man beg from his hilltop and the next and the next. But as the months passed, both the young man and the star refusing to give in, the tortured silence began to take a heavy toll on the once blessed star as her light grew dimmer and dimmer.

Once again the star’s siblings began to grow overwhelmingly concerned for their sister, and they tried everything in their power to cheer her up. But nothing could take away the pain that was reflected in her eyes, in her every action, but most of all, in her light. As she grew dimmer and dimmer, her light and laughter fading with every passing night, her eldest brother and her eldest sister could only watch on in sorrow. For they knew of the fate that would befall their sister if this continued.

But neither of them could find a way to prevent it, as each night she would go back to watching the man that had captured the star’s heart. Every night he returned to the hillside, his eyes staring at her unwaveringly as she grew more and more distant, and continued to tell her every detail about his day, about stories he’d found for her, about how much he missed her.

And even through the sadness the star’s love for him grew impossibly.

It grew until it consumed her entire body, her entire being and then, when she could no longer hold the weight of her love for him in the night sky-

She fell.

Her brothers and sisters watched on in horror, knowing the fate that would befall her when she final him the ground. But as the star fell, her sorrows were thrown from her heart and left to trail behind her and she could not help but laugh as the world that she had watched over for too many centuries grew closer to her than it had ever been.

She hit the ground with an earth shattering crack as debris flew around her, stones tearing at her and hurting her and she felt physical pain for the first time since she had been created. But as the dust settled around her all she could do was stare back up at her siblings, because that’s what she looked like from down here. And as a head of pink hair blocked her view of the night sky she realized that he had loved her anyway.

The man’s hands clung to her shoulders as he cried out to her to respond, but she could already feel herself fading.

But that was okay. She had lived a long life and she only had one thing left to do anyway.

With agonising slowness as her body was wracked with pain, the star rested her hand on the man’s cheek and whispered-

_‘Thank you for letting me love you.’_

A with a last breath her body crumbled away into fine flecks of light, leaving the man alone in the dark.

As his hands grasped at nothing the man screamed in agony and tears blurred his vison of the spot when his love had lain only moments ago. His grief shuddered throughout his body and mind and, as he once done as a child, he turned to the sky and cried out for help.

The blessed star’s brothers and sisters, who had turned to the humans’ world for the first time in a millennia, scorned his cry. They would help the human that had stolen their beloved sister from the night sky.

But the blessed star’s eldest brother and eldest sister sensed the love the man held in his heart for the voice that had rescued him as a child and took pity on him. The eldest brother took the man’s soul from his body and released it into the cosmos, where he would spend the rest of eternity chasing the final fragments of his beloved. Then the eldest sister took the man’s body and placed it in the night sky where the blessed star had once shone, where it could serve as a reminder of the consequences to those who loved what was out of their reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first story up here on AO3! Gonna go get some icecream and have a mini celebration up in here!!! Btw, hope you guys are looking forward to more Angst Week stories!


End file.
